Rosa d'Argento
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Reborn era el mejor hitman del mundo y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Nada había conseguido distraerle de una misión y nunca había perdido a su presa. Al menos, no hasta que "Silver" se cruzó en su camino. No sabía qué hacía diferente a ese bailarín, pero no pararía hasta encontrarlo de nuevo... y hacerle gritar su nombre de puro placer. El chico podía correr, pero no esconderse.
1. Primer encuentro: hitman y bailarín

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, menciones de prostitución, CITRUS, y creo que por ahora está todo.

**Nota importante:** esta historia pasa 30 años antes de mí otro KHR/VK crossover. Cómo no he encontrado una fecha concreta en la que Reborn y el resto fueron convertidos en Arcobaleno, me he montado mi propia línea temporal; si bastante gente se interesa por el tema, puedo colgarla como extra en _Il_ _Guardiano_ _della_ _Luna_.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y algunos OC necesarios para que la historia tenga sentido.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

… _texto… _=_ flash backs_

(nº) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**1.- Primer encuentro: hitman y bailarín.**

La música resonaba de forma molesta en las paredes de su camerino, provocándole un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Pronto sería su turno y lo último que le apetecía era ponerse a bailar en frente de una horda de pervertidos borrachos. Sólo de pensar lo que le esperaba esa noche le entraban ganas de pegarse un tiro.

Zero no entendía cómo le habían convencido para aceptar ese jodido trabajo, pero en cuanto terminara su tarea, más de un burócrata iba a terminar conociendo de forma bastante íntima a su querida _Bloody Rose_. Entre pensamientos plagados de sangre y gritos de terror, el joven terminó de aplicar el maquillaje que correspondía con su tema de esa noche.

Varios golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus fantasías asesinas.

- ¡Silver (1), tienes dos minutos!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se miró una última vez en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto antes de salir al escenario. Su reflejo le devolvió la mueca de asco que fue incapaz de reprimir al ver el modelito que le habían asignado (2). Al menos aun le quedaba el consuelo de saber que nadie entre el público sería capaz de reconocerle; después de todo, entre Italia y Japón existía prácticamente un continente de distancia (3).

-X-

_Il Palazzo _(4) no era el tipo de local que frecuentaba, pero Reborn había aceptado esa misión aun sabiendo que su objetivo era cliente habitual del club de striptease en el que se encontraban. Realmente no podía quejarse: el local estaba decorado con buen gusto, el alcohol era de primera calidad y los camareros eran increíblemente atractivos; y ahí estaba su problema. El hitman era un amante de la belleza, y aunque de tanto en tanto le gustaba apreciar la figura masculina, seguía prefiriendo la suavidad de las curvas femeninas (5).

A pesar de que un par de los trabajadores habían llamado su atención, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de hacerle olvidar que su objetivo estaba sentado a un par de metros de distancia. Esa noche sólo estaba de reconocimiento, luego podía permitirse contratar los servicios que ofrecía el lugar si empezaba a aburrirse, pero por lo que estaba viendo, no iba a encontrar a alguien que cumpliera con todos sus requisitos en ese lugar.

Asumiendo que se quedaría con las ganas de pasar un buen rato esa noche, decidió centrarse completamente en su objetivo. El hombre, si es que podía llamar así al cerdo seboso que le habían encargado eliminar, estaba sentado entre dos atractivos rubios que no tendrían ni veinte años, disfrutando de su compañía y atenciones mientras que sus guardaespaldas montaban guardia a menos de tres pies de su amo.

Según la información que le habían proporcionado sus contactos, el par de mastodontes nunca se separaba de su objetivo en público y no dejaban que ningún desconocido se le acercara sin cachearle antes. Aunque existía una excepción: el hombre se negaba a tener audiencia cuando se llevaba a la cama a uno de los bailarines, quienes aceptaban clientes en las habitaciones de la primear planta del local.

No era ningún secreto para los clientes regulares, o para los miembros de la mafia, que _Il Palazzo_ era realmente un burdel de lujo detrás de la pantalla que presentaban como un simple club de striptease. Así que el mejor momento para completar su misión sería cuando su objetivo estuviera en plena faena; lo que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero un trabajo era un trabajo, no importa cuántas pesadillas pueda provocarte.

Con su plan a seguir decidido, podía relajarse mientras tomaba unas copas antes de regresar a su hotel. Diez minutos después, se encontró con que el lugar estaba completamente abarrotado; lo que era sorprendente, puesto que _Il Palazzo del Peccato_, como se lo conocía entre los clientes habituales, era un club de lujo del que muy pocos podían permitirse disfrutar regularmente.

- ¿Es su primera vez?- la pregunta inesperada del barman logró distraerle de su escrutinio momentáneamente- no recuerdo haberle visto por aquí antes.

- Mmhm. Uno de mis… socios me recomendó venir esta noche- en casos en los que un civil se metía en su camino, lo mejor era seguirles el rollo hasta que se aburran y así no levantar sospechas- me comentó algo sobre una… ¿actuación especial?- y si había algo en lo que Reborn era un experto, a parte de su trabajo como hitman, era en abrirse camino en cualquier situación haciendo uso únicamente de sus palabras y su astucia (6).

El brillo en los ojos del barman le dijo que había acertado de pleno con ese último comentario. Algo interesante estaba a punto de empezar.

- Entonces más vale que se prepare, la joya de nuestro club le dejará sin aliento.

- ¿Oh?- la mirada cargada de deseo del otro hombre despertó su curiosidad.

- Silver no lleva ni un año trabajando aquí, y ya se ha convertido en nuestro bailarín más solicitado. Cada una de sus actuaciones ha llenado el local prácticamente desde el principio- su voz ronca y sus pupilas dilatadas le decían que estaba recordando algo bastante… estimulante. Tanto, que el mafioso estaba convencido de que el barman estaría babeando de no ser un acto poco profesional.

- _"Puede que esta noche no termine siendo un completo desperdicio"_- si un solo bailarín era capaz de crear semejante conmoción, valía la pena investigar un poco más.

- … y lo que le hace más deseado es que muy pocos pueden contratar sus servicios- por lo visto el otro hombre había seguido cotorreando mientras él contemplaba si quedarse o no.

- ¿Y eso?- no podía negar que ese comentario le había intrigado. Reborn se consideraba un caballero con clase y rara vez aceptaba tomar a un amante que no cumpliera todas sus expectativas. Al menos ese era el caso de sus amantes masculinos; con las mujeres no solía ser tan estricto, le bastaba con que fueran hermosas y medianamente inteligentes (7).

- El chico es menor de edad, lo que hace que valga casi su peso en oro- y ahí se iba toda posibilidad de echar un buen polvo. Reborn aceptaba que no podía ser considerado como alguien muy honorable teniendo en cuenta su profesión, pero aun así se negaba a rebajarse a usar a un menor para satisfacer su libido (8). Algo en su expresión debió de traicionar sus pensamientos, ya que el barman continuó hablando- espere a verle. Cambiará de opinión.

Iba a responder de forma cortante, cuando las luces se apagaron. El resto de los clientes pareció emocionarse de forma visible en cuanto uno de los focos iluminó el escenario justo en el punto en que se dividía la cortina que separaba el bar de la zona de camerinos.

De la zona iluminada salió una pierna pálida y torneada, que parecía no tener fin gracias a la ayuda de una bota negra con un tacón de aguja de infarto. Después de eso apareció un esbelto brazo, terminado en una mano de finos y largos dedos, cubierto por un guante de encaje purpura que llegaba casi hasta el hombro y estaba lleno de agujeros. En cuanto esa mano empezó a acariciar la pierna en un fluido y sensual movimiento, la música empezó a sonar, arrancando silbidos de la embelesada audiencia.

Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, el dueño de la pierna finalmente hizo acto de presencia en el escenario… y Reborn no tardó mucho en entender por qué ese bailarín era considerado la joya de _Il Palazzo_. Con un rostro de hermosas facciones perfectamente simétricas, enmarcadas por una brillante mata de pelo plateado que había sido peinado de tal forma que sus afilados ojos violeta captaban todas las miradas, el joven era una gema poco común, y eso no era todo.

Alto, delgado, con la piel de marfil y de figura ligeramente musculada, parecía sacado de un sueño húmedo y la ropa que llevaba le daba un aire etéreo: el corsé de terciopelo negro y lazos violeta hacía resaltar su cintura estrecha, y la falda compuesta de tiras de satén púrpura tentaba a todos los presentes con breves vistazos de sus deliciosos muslos cada vez que se movía (9); y con la gracia de un felino llegó hasta la barra que estaba en el centro del escenario justo cuando una voz femenina empezó a cantar.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill (10)_

Ver al joven acariciando esa barra antes de pegarse a ella completamente, para luego ponerse a bailar de forma deliciosamente seductora, empezó a calentarle la sangre como sólo una pelea a vida o muerte podía conseguirlo. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Silver y en todas las cosas indecentes y sucias que quería hacerle.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
Your poison running through my veins,  
Your poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains._

En ese punto el chico se arrancó la falda de un movimiento brusco, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y unos diminutos shorts de cuero negro que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Tras eso se colgó de la barra en un movimiento que demostró lo flexible que era ese cuerpo delgado y que dejó a más de uno con la boca seca, Reborn incluido.

_Your mouth so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

Sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes habían hechizado a todos los presentes, impidiéndoles apartar los ojos de su figura, seduciéndoles con cada nuevo giro hasta el punto que muchos venderían su alma al Diablo por una sola mirada de esos únicos ojos violeta. El propio hitman sentía que esa hermosa criatura no podía ser real y que en cualquier momento desaparecería como si de una ilusión se tratase.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.  
Your poison running through my veins,  
Your poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains._

El joven volvió a poner los pies en el escenario y les dio la espalda, causando que los ojos de clientes y trabajadores por igual se posaran en su firme trasero. Sus caderas se movían al compás de la música, provocando que más de uno sintiera como sus pantalones se volvían demasiado estrechos. Ni siquiera una serpiente sería capaz de contonearse de esa forma tan pecaminosa.

_One look (one look)  
Could kill (could kill)  
My pain, your thrill_

La provocativa sonrisa que les dedicó cuando volvió a girarse dejó claro que el chico sabía muy bien el efecto que su actuación estaba teniendo en su audiencia. Tras eso, Silver se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se quitó los guantes con los dientes, arrancando más de un gemido a su público cuando se relamió esos sensuales y jugosos labios.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
Your poison running through my veins,  
Your poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains._

El bailarín les demostró una vez más lo flexible que era, cuando arqueó su espalda de forma casi inhumana; aunque por su expresión uno podría pensar que el chico acababa de llegar al orgasmo, lo que provocó una nueva ronda de gemidos y algún que otro gruñido de placer. Desde la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, el peliplata acarició descaradamente su pecho con sus elegantes manos de dedos largos, antes de quitarse el corsé de forma enloquecedoramente lenta, dejando a la vista más de esa deliciosa piel pálida.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
Your poison running through my veins,  
Your poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains._

Ahora, tan sólo vestido con el diminuto short y las botas altas, podían apreciar perfectamente cada curva y cada músculo de ese delicioso cuerpo y no había nadie que no disfrutase viendo esa sensual figura moviéndose al ritmo de la música… que se acabó más pronto de lo que deseaban. Con un último giro, el bailarín se separó del poste, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la cortina por la que había entrado. Dándoles una última sonrisa coqueta y la mirada más cargada de oscuras promesas que existía, desapareció tras los pliegues de la tela (11).

En cuanto el joven abandonó el escenario, ignorando todos los gritos que pedían que siguiera bailando, Reborn pareció salir del trance en el que se había sumido. Sin pararse a pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, se giró hacia el barman, quien acababa de recuperarse del estado de embobamiento en que le había dejado la actuación de Silver.

- ¿A quién tengo que matar para pasar una noche con él (12)?- tal vez mañana se arrepentiría de sus acciones, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba disfrutar de ese sensual cuerpo y en cómo iba a marcar cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana.

- Lo va a tener bastante difícil. No sólo le va a costar un ojo de la cara y medio del otro, sino que va a tener que convencer a _signore _Lorenzo de que cancele su reserva previa; y eso va a ser prácticamente imposible, el hombre lleva semanas tratando de ganarse el favor de Silver- por el tono del barman, detrás de ese comentario se escondía un historia entretenida.

- No sabía que los bailarines tenían permitido decidir a quién atender- eso era extraño en establecimientos como _Il Palazzo_, luego valía la pena alargar esa conversación un poco más; el conocimiento es poder, y uno nunca sabe cuando esa información podía serle útil.

- Normalmente no, pero Silver siempre ha sido un caso especial, aunque nadie sabe por qué. El dueño le deja hacer todo lo que le apetezca, siempre y cuando cumpla con su cuota mensual- viendo su (falsa) expresión de confusión, el hombre siguió con su explicación- todos los bailarines tienen una mínima cantidad de dinero asignado que tienen que conseguir cada mes. Todo lo que saquen por encima de esa cantidad y cualquier propina que les den es para ellos; así que, si quieren ganarse algo extra, no pueden permitirse rechazar clientes.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese _signore_ Lorenzo?- su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, por no decir que su erección empezaba a dolerle de forma irritante.

- Es el caballero que está sentado entre Antonio y Giulio, los dos bailarines rubios.

¡Mierda! Si entraba en contacto con su objetivo antes de turno podría poner en peligro su misión. Su nombre era bastante famoso entre los habitantes del bajo mundo de Italia y aunque muy pocos conocían su verdadero rostro, Reborn no podía arriesgarse a poner sobre alerta a su presa. Su lado racional le decía que lo mejor sería volver cuando hubiera completado su misión, pero su libido estaba pidiéndole a gritos que fuera en busca de Silver y lo empotrara contra la superficie plana más cercana antes de hacerle gritar de placer.

- ¿Podrías ponerme en contacto con el dueño?- parecía que su frustración sexual le había ganado la partida a su raciocinio- Dile que Reborn quiere hablar con él.

Al oír su nombre el barman se puso pálido como un muerto, parecía que el hombre acaba de darse cuenta de quién era exactamente la persona con la que había estado hablando durante la última media hora y que mejor le valía hacerle caso si quería ver un nuevo día.

- En seguida, _signore _Re… Reborn- ver como su fama le precedía le arrancó una sonrisa de superioridad. No existía nada mejor que el saber que su trabajo estaba dando sus frutos.

Diez minutos después, el barman regresó con un hombre castaño que rozaba la cincuentena y parecía incluso más nervioso que su acompañante.

- ¿_Signore _Reborn?- preguntó una vez estuvo frente al hitman, quien se limitó a asentir- Lucino me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

El hitman no tenía ganas de esperar más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que fue directamente al grano.

- Me gustaría contratar los servicios de Silver esta noche.

- Eso va a ser imposible- mencionó el dueño del local, empezando a ver por dónde iba la cosa- Silver no está disponible esta noche. _Signore _Lorenzo, uno de nuestros clientes habituales, ha pagado mucho dinero y sería poco profesional de nuestra parte si no cumplimos con su encargo. Si aun quiere, puedo reservarle todo su tiempo mañana.

- El dinero no es problema. Puedo doblar cualquier cantidad que el tal Lorenzo haya pagado e incluso añadir algo extra por la molestias- estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso nunca era bueno, pues cuando se enfadaba tendía a usar todo lo que se encontrase en su camino como blanco para practicar su puntería.

- _Signore_, ya le he dicho que…

- Creo que no me ha entendido- le interrumpió Reborn de forma cortante- puede tomar mi oferta y ganar más dinero del que estaba esperando, o perderá más de un cliente. Permanentemente- su punto había quedado claro. O cumplían con su pedido o las cosas iban a terminar muy mal para ellos.

- Si me hace el favor de seguir a Lucino, él le llevará hasta la habitación de Silver, _signore_ Reborn- por lo visto el hombre sabía que le convenía complacer al hitman, ya que había accedido muy pronto a sus demandas- yo me encargaré de informar a _signore_ Lorenzo del cambio de planes.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Mientras seguía al barman, Reborn fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa ladina que le producía saber que se había salido con la suya y que pronto tendría al hermoso bailarín de pelo plateado retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos. Las imágenes cargadas de lujuria que su mente estaba empezando a conjurar no hacían más que avivar sus instintos más básicos.

Pronto llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso, donde el barman le hizo esperar unos minutos mientras avisaba a Silver del cambio de planes. Cuando su guía regresó, el hombre tenía un labio partido y un ojo que no tardaría en ponerse morado, si las marcas alrededor de su ojo derecho eran indicación alguna.

- Veo que no se ha tomado muy bien la noticia- murmuró con diversión.

- No mucho- respondió el otro con dificultad- aunque se lo habría tomado mejor si no le hubiera interrumpido mientras estaba en la ducha. Buena suerte, _signore_, la va a necesitar.

Nada más el barman desapareció escaleras abajo, Reborn llamó a la puerta. Después de todo, no quería hacer enfadar al bailarín tan pronto… aunque si no quedaba completamente satisfecho puede que lo intentara, ya que el sexo durante/después de una pelea era una de las experiencias más ardientes que existían, pero terminaba demasiado pronto y esa noche quería tomarse su tiempo mientras se deleitaba con los placeres que ofrecía el pálido cuerpo que estaba a punto de probar.

- Adelante.

- _"Che, si el chico se lo propusiera, podría hacer sonrojar a una piedra sólo con hablar en voz alta"_- musitó para sí mismo, imaginando todos los sonidos lascivos que podía arrancarle a semejante voz.

El interior de la habitación le recordó a un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero toda la elegancia y opulencia del lugar palidecía comparada con la figura recostada contra la cabecera de la inmensa cama que dominaba la habitación. Era obvio que el joven acababa de salir de la ducha, ya que aun tenía el pelo mojado y no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje encima.

Ir al natural le favorecía mucho más que todos los potingues que había llevado durante su actuación; sin ellos incluso parecía algo más maduro, menos andrógino, lo que le hacía aun más deseable a los ojos del hitman… y el albornoz de seda escarlata, que cubría solamente lo esencial, no hacía más que resaltar su inusual colorido y su piel de marfil. En ese instante, Silver parecía una obra de arte que Reborn se moría por adorar con sus manos y labios.

- Cuando Lucino dijo que iba a tener un nuevo cliente, se le olvidó decirme lo guapo que era- su italiano era como un ronroneo que acariciaba sus oídos, dejando al descubierto un leve acento extranjero; asiático, si no se equivocaba- si me lo hubiera dicho, no habría sido tan duro con él.

- Puedes ser todo lo duro que quieras conmigo, ricura, yo no me romperé tan fácilmente- como respuesta a su comentario, el bailarín le regalo una media sonrisa irónica.

- No haga promesas que no pueda cumplir, _signore_, o se llevará más de una sorpresa- así que el chico tenía garras; mejor, domar a esa fiera iba a ser una tarea… satisfactoria.

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas, _bambino_, y aquí mismo te doy mi palabra de que no te dejaré escapar hasta que te oiga gritar mi nombre (13)- su tono estaba cargado de lujuria y si no actuaba pronto terminaría estallando por culpa de reprimir sus deseos.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él con pasos lentos, pero decididos. Su forma de moverse le recordó a la de un gran felino acechando a su presa; la ironía de la situación no se le escapó al hitman, ya que Reborn, por cuestiones de trabajo y por norma general, solía ser el cazador al acecho.

Esa "cacería" estaba empezando a resultar mucho más emocionante que una buena pelea. Dependiendo de cómo terminara la cosa, puede que hasta superase la primera y única vez que había estado a punto de perder la vida durante una misión. No había nada mejor que encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte para que a uno le hirviese la sangre en las venas; y algo le decía que si daba un paso en falso esa noche no volvería a ver la luz del día.

- _"Mmhm, que empiecen los juegos… y que gane el mejor cazador."_

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a ser yo quien termine gritando, _signore_?- ronroneó el joven contra los labios del hitman en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de él.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Reborn fue incapaz de controlarse y atacó ferozmente los labios del más joven, tomándole completamente por sorpresa. No había ni un deje de dulzura en ese beso; los labios, dientes y lengua del italiano se unieron de forma brutal para someter al bailarín a la voluntad de su dueño, arrancándole al más joven eróticos gemidos de doloroso placer que iban directos a la entrepierna de Reborn.

La falta de oxigeno fue lo único que logró apartar al hitman de esos labios carnosos y enloquecedoramente adictivos, mas en cuanto recuperó un poco el aliento volvió al ataque. Quería más, mucho más de ese hermoso joven, y nada ni nadie evitaría que lo tomara cuantas veces fuera necesario para saciar el hambre voraz que había despertado en sus entrañas.

Cuando volvieron a separarse fue porque Silver finalmente se recuperó de la sorpresa y decidió romper el beso. El joven estaba sonrojado, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y sus labios, rojos e hinchados por el ataque del hitman, estaban entreabiertos, tratando de llenar sus pulmones del preciado aire que le había sido arrebatado. Una vez se recuperó, sonrió de forma seductora antes de hablar.

- ¿Le parece bien si trasladamos esto a la cama, _signore_?- la sugestiva forma en que el bailarín le preguntó eso le arrancó un gruñido casi inhumano al italiano.

Como única respuesta, Reborn tomó a Silver por la cintura y le lanzó sobre la inmensa cama, arrancándole un adorable gritito de sorpresa. Antes de unirse al joven desparramado sobre las sábanas, se desvistió hasta quedarse sólo con los pantalones puestos. Con casi todo lo que le molestaba fuera de su camino, subió a la cama dispuesto a arrancarle al joven la diáfana bata que le impedía deleitarse completamente con la belleza de ese cuerpo desnudo.

Intuyendo lo que el italiano estaba pensando, Silver dejó que la bata se deslizara de forma incitante sobre su piel, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su bien formado pecho, y separó un poco las piernas. Tomando ese gesto por la invitación que era, Reborn no tardó ni cinco segundos en colocarse entre ellas y besar cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Mientras marcaba de forma decididamente obsesiva ese esbelto cuello blanco, sus manos se encargaron de desatar la cinta que a duras penas mantenía la bata cerrada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese dichoso pedazo de seda, el bailarín le agarró bruscamente del pelo y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos; esos increíbles ojos violeta que hacían hervir su sangre como nada lo había conseguido antes.

- ¿Ha disfrutado de mi compañía, _signore_?- murmuró el joven en su oído- Porque su tiempo se ha acabado- no esperando esas palabras, el italiano fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintió como la mano libre de Silver se cerraba sobre su cuello, haciendo uso de los puntos de presión que se encontraban allí para dejarle inconsciente.

Lo último que Reborn sintió antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragase todo fue la suave voz del bailarín, susurrándole algo en un lenguaje que desconocía (14).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer encuentro entre Reborn y Zero? Lo que empezó siendo un capítulo extra se ha convertido en una historia propia _ _U, aunque no va a ser muy larga, 3 o 4 capítulos como mucho. Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de más.

1.- Se qué no es muy original, pero es el nombre "artístico" de Zero en esta historia.

2.- El por qué de esto, lo sabréis en el segundo capítulo.

3.- Esta historia sigue VK canon hasta la pelea contra Rido. A partir de ahí olvidaros del manga, porque nada tiene que ver con este fic. Zero es quien se marcha de la Academia Cross para irse a Europa. Mis razones para esto son dos: la primera porque me apetecía, y la segunda porque de alguna forma tenía que conocer a Reborn, ¿no? ;)

4.- No es un club real; al menos, no que yo sepa. Se supone que es un club gay, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta.

5.- Ok, Reborn es un Casanova y todos lo tenemos claro, pero si lo dejaba como estaba no iba a interesarse en Zero, así que le he vuelto bisexual con preferencia hacia las mujeres… cosa que puede cambiar más adelante, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

6.- Vamos, que miente mejor que un político corrupto español y le pillan mucho menos que a ellos.

7.- Sin ganas de ofender a nadie, que yo misma soy mujer. Puede resultar un comentario muy sexista, pero este Reborn va a ser más orgulloso y creído que el de mi otro fic, ya que este es más joven y con menos experiencia. Aunque eso no le quita lo peligroso.

8.- Ya veréis lo que le dura esto.

9.- Link del vestido en mi perfil.

10.- La canción es _Poison _de Tarja Turunen. Es una de mis preferidas, así que recomiendo escucharla.

11.- Para esta escena me he basado en un par de videos de Anastasia Sokolova. Es increíble lo que esa chica puede hacer con solo un poste y algo de música.

12.- ¿Veis a lo que me refería?

13.- Quedaos con esta promesa, que es importante.

14.- ¡No me matéis, que tengo mis razones para dejarlo aquí!

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir como se conocieron, así que empecé a hacerlo y salió esto. Siento haberles cortado el rollo a medio camino, pero era importante hacerlo. Ojalá no os hayáis enfadado mucho conmigo por dejarlo ahí (mi beta casi me mata por ello).

Hubiera actualizado antes, pero mi ordenador se murió y no hubo forma de hacerlo hasta hoy. No sé qué subiré la próxima vez, pero lo más seguro es que sea el siguiente capítulo de esta historia o el siguiente de _Colmillos_ _y_ _Garras_ (es una decisión difícil, muy difícil XD), ya veremos cómo va la cosa.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	2. Segundo encuentro: cazador y presa

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, menciones de prostitución, palabrotas, insultos, violencia explícita, tortura, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y algunos OC necesarios para que la historia tenga sentido.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

… _texto… _=_ flash backs_

(nº) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2.- Segundo encuentro: cazador y presa.**

En cuanto el italiano cayó inconsciente, Zero le apartó de su cuerpo de forma brusca, como si le quemara el estar en contacto con la piel del otro hombre. No entendía por qué había tardado tanto en dejar sin sentido a ese cliente; normalmente, cuando la persona que había contratado sus servicios no estaba relacionada con su misión, no tardaba mucho en dejarles fuera de juego. Puede que tuviera que trabajar en ese lugar como parte de su coartada, pero se negaba a vender su cuerpo como una prostituta (1). Él no estaba ahí para complacer a nadie, sino para completar su misión.

De una de las mesillas de noche situadas junto a la cama, sacó un par de cintas de seda y ató al moreno al cabezal de la cama; si intentaba alterarle la memoria ahora, existía la posibilidad de convertir al hombre en un vegetal, pues el inesperado encuentro le había dejado demasiado alterado para realizar una tarea tan delicada, y no podía arriesgarse a que el italiano se despertara y arruinara sus planes debido a un calentón.

Sintiendo que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, el joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pequeño tocador que estaba medio escondido detrás de un armario de roble macizo. Una vez alcanzó su objetivo, del primer cajón de la cómoda sacó el pequeño audífono que había escondido allí esa tarde y que le conectaba directamente con el dueño del local, quien era el contacto de la Asociación en los bajos fondos de Palermo, Sicilia (2).

- Francesco,- por su tono podía notarse que no estaba contento- como este "cambio de planes" inesperado haya echado a perder todo mi trabajo de los últimos meses, me encargaré de que experimentes los placeres de ser un _castrati_ (3) moderno- la exclamación de terror que le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. Era bueno saber que, incluso después de tantos años, seguía inspirando miedo y respeto allá a donde iba.

- Por supuesto que no, Silver. Morelli te está esperando en la Suite Esmeralda- si había algo de lo que el hombre podía sentirse orgulloso, era de su habilidad de saber calmar a las fieras que pisaban su local con sólo decir exactamente lo que estas querían oír. Esa habilidad le había sacado de muchos problemas en el pasado- le he informado que estás preparándole una sorpresa especial y que por eso tardarías un poco en aparecer. Así que reserva tu frustración y mal humor para ese cerdo bastardo.

- ¿La Suite Esmeralda (4)?- Zero silbó sorprendido- A veces me olvido de lo vengativo que puedes llegar a ser.

- Puede que sea el dueño de un prostíbulo de lujo, pero todos mis chicos están aquí por voluntad propia y saben que no habrá represalias de mi parte si deciden abandonar esta vida algún día. Ese cerdo no les da la misma oportunidad a sus víctimas- la furia detrás de sus palabras era palpable; y no era para menos, pues Francesco trataba a los trabajadores de _Il Palazzo _como si fueran sus propios hijos, y más de uno había terminado sufriendo a manos de Lorenzo Morelli.

La mayoría de los bailarines había tenido vidas muy duras antes de terminar en _Il Palazzo_, y Francesco, quien había sufrido cosas similares durante su juventud, trataba de ayudarles a salir de ese lugar si ellos lo deseaban. El hombre hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para proteger a sus chicos y llevaba un tiempo buscando la forma de deshacerse de Morelli, quien disfrutaba hiriendo a sus amantes, sin que la culpa recayera sobre él.

Así que, cuando se enteró que dos de los jóvenes a los que había ayudado a abandonar el mundo de la prostitución habían sido secuestrados y vendidos por la red de traficantes que dirigía el mafioso, y que la Asociación estaba planeando desmantelar dicha red, no tardó en ofrecer sus servicios y su local. Gracias a su ayuda y a su impresionante red de información, Zero casi había eliminado a todas las figuras clave a las órdenes de Morelli y con la caída del mismo esa noche, esa pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar.

- ¿Giulio y Antonio están entreteniendo al par de gorilas?- lo que venía ahora dependía de cuánto tiempo a solas con el mafioso pudieran darle los dos bailarines rubios, quienes estaban a cargo de distraer a los guardaespaldas de su presa.

- Si, y con un poco de suerte Lucino los tendrá sedados pronto- el orgullo en la voz del hombre era palpable. Sus chicos eran más que simples prostitutos y cualquiera que se atreviera a infravalorarles terminaría llevándose más de una sorpresa.

- ¿Las cámaras están listas?

- Si, todo está preparado y listo para grabar.

- Ponlas en marcha y asegúrate de que nadie esté mirando. Ni siquiera tu, Francesco; es mejor no dejar testigos- entendía que el hombre quería ver a Morelli muerto por todo lo que había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no resistiría lo que Zero estaba a punto de hacer- cuando esto termine, recuérdame que os debo una cena en _Al Fondaco dil Conte_ (5)- y con eso dio por terminada la conversación. Ahora que sabía cómo iban las cosas, podía centrar toda su atención en completar su misión.

Del mismo cajón en el que había escondido el audífono sacó algo más, su querida _Bloody Rose_. Esa pistola, que había sido su fiel compañera durante años, era uno de los pocos objetos que había conservado tras abandonar su vida en Japón; y esa noche iba a cobrarse una nueva víctima. Aunque "víctima" no era la palabra más adecuada para referirse a su objetivo. Zero se merecía una medalla por estar a punto de deshacerse de una de las criaturas más despreciables y rastreras de los bajos fondos de Italia.

Tras asegurarse de que _Bloody Rose _estuviera cargada y en perfectas condiciones, se dirigió al armario para sacar de él un hermoso yukata purpura con numerosas flores bordadas con hilo de plata y el simple, pero elegante, obi negro que completaba el atuendo (6). No le hacía mucha gracia llevar una prenda tan delicada para semejante ocasión, pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, la mayoría de sus "clientes" tenía una extraña fascinación con la ropa tradicional de su país natal, y muchas veces le habían pedido que se pusiera prendas parecidas durante sus "encuentros".

No le hubiera dado mucha importancia al asunto, si no fuera porque toda la ropa que le tocaba llevar en dichas ocasiones eran prendas femeninas. La clase de fetiches que tenían los dichosos italianos que frecuentaban el local le importaban bien poco, y desearía que le dejaran al margen de ellos; mas, por lo visto, eso no iba a ser posible. ¡Jodidos pervertidos, todos y cada uno de ellos (7)!

Resignado a su suerte, no tardó mucho en vestirse. Contrario a lo que uno podía pensar, sus clientes rara vez se interesaban por la belleza de un kimono bien puesto, si no que preferían que los llevara como si fuera una mujerzuela cualquiera (8). Tener que vestirse de esa forma hería su orgullo masculino de forma constante; por no decir que, cuando llevaba puesto uno de esos kimonos de mujer, se parecía demasiado a Hio Shizuka, lo que empeoraba su, ya de por sí, mal humor.

La única ventaja que tenía llevar el yukata de esa forma era que podía esconder fácilmente a _Bloody Rose _entre los muchos pliegues que se formaban en la tela. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando captó algo en su reflejo. Se acercó de nuevo al tocador y su mente finalmente registró cual era el problema: las "atenciones" del italiano habían dejado al descubierto parte del tatuaje que abarcaba todo el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Soltó una sarta de palabrotas que habría escandalizado hasta al marinero más curtido. Volver a aplicarse el maquillaje corrector iba a costarle preciosos minutos que no podía permitirse perder, pero tampoco podía dejar al descubierto un rasgo tan característico como su tatuaje (9). Antes de ponerse a trabajar, le echó una mirada furibunda al hombre aun inconsciente en la cama, prometiendo con la mirada que, si alguna vez volvían a verse, el moreno iba a recibir la paliza de su vida por entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Una vez listo, no tardó mucho en encontrarse frente a la puerta de la Suite Esmeralda, esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Cuando lo recibió, plantó en su cara la sonrisa más falsa que contenía su arsenal de expresiones antes de abrir la puerta. Una vez estuvo dentro, cerró con llave y buscó con la mirada a su objetivo. El pobre tuvo que reprimir una arcada cuando lo encontró. El cerdo de Morelli estaba embutiéndose a base de canapés… completamente desnudo. El joven tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sacar su pistola y llenar de agujeros a esa bestia que se creía humana.

- _"Paciencia. Aun no es el momento"_- se dijo- _"primero tengo que sacarle el nombre del sangre pura que está detrás de todo este embrollo."_

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que la Asociación de Cazavampiros se había involucrado en los asuntos de la mafia. La red de traficantes no sólo secuestraba a chicos y chicas jóvenes, sino que los transformaban en ex-humanos antes de venderlos al mejor postor. Según lo que habían descubierto, el motivo detrás de robarles su humanidad no era otro que para ayudar a deshacerse de las pruebas; pues era más fácil esconder un montón de polvo, que varias decenas de cadáveres (10).

Sólo por eso último había aceptado un papel tan denigrante en esa misión. Para encontrar a esos monstruos y hacerles pagar por todas las vidas inocentes que habían arruinado y destruido. Zero entendía mejor que nadie lo que significaba ser un Nivel D en un mundo definido por la "pureza" de unos pocos, y que era infinitamente peor si no elegías formar parte de ese mundo, sino que te forzaban a entrar en él de la peor forma posible.

Ni siquiera entre aquellos que, supuestamente, le aceptaban y respetaban podía sentirse tranquilo y bajar la guardia, pues sabía que lo único que había pospuesto indefinidamente su propia ejecución era su recio control sobre su sed de sangre, algo nunca visto entre los vampiros de su clase, y su incomparable talento y habilidad como cazador de vampiros. Mientras fuera una herramienta útil para la Asociación su seguridad estaría garantizada, pero en el instante que se dejase caer en la locura… (11)

- ¡Silver!- la exclamación de placer de Morelli consiguió que se centrara en lo que tenía entre manos- tan hermoso como siempre. Ese kimono te queda perfecto, _prezioso gioiello_, pero estoy seguro que si él estarías mucho mejor.

- Parece impaciente, _signore _Lorenzo,- murmuró de forma tan empalagosamente dulce, que casi vomita al escuchar su propia voz- si tanta prisa tiene, ¿por qué no se acerca y me lo quita usted mismo?- su invitación estaba teñida de segundas intenciones, pero no de la clase que Morelli seguramente se estaba imaginando.

- Y tú tienes ganas de jugar- el cerdo parecía interesado en la "propuesta" del peliplata, ya que se acercó a él con toda la intención de arrancarle la ropa sin miramiento alguno por la hermosa y cara prenda.

Cuando Morelli estuvo a dos pasos de él, Zero atacó.

Con velocidad sobrehumana, el cazador golpeó de forma brutal al mafioso justo en el plexo solar, dejándole sin aliento y con varias costillas rotas. Seguidamente le cogió por el pelo y le estampó la rodilla en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y un par de dientes, dejándole inconsciente un menos de diez segundos. Zero había contenido su fuerza solamente lo justo para no matar al italiano, pues el hombre se merecía todo eso y más.

Sin soltar a su presa, le arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño anexo a la suite y le dejó caer en la inmensa bañera vacía. Se aseguró de no haber dejado rastro alguno de sus acciones en la zona principal de la suite, tenía que ir con cuidado de no dejar nada que implicase a "Silver" en el asunto. Además, Francesco le mataría si volvía a derramar sangre sobre las alfombras persas de una de las habitaciones más lujosas de _Il Palazzo_.

Regresó a la suite y fue directo al armario de roble que guardaba los "juguetes" más _hardcore_ del local. Al abrirlo, una impresionante colección de cadenas, grilletes, diversos tipos de correas de cuero, y muchos otros objetos llenaban todos los estantes en perfecto orden. No por nada la Suite Esmeralda era el lugar perfecto para hacer realidad los sueños húmedos y fantasías más perversas de todos los amantes de BDSM que frecuentaban el local.

Zero no entendía qué clase de persona podía disfrutar usando esa clase de cosas durante el sexo, ya que todos esos "juguetitos" sexuales tenían más pinta de instrumentos de tortura que de juguetes. Tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese caso. Total, para lo que los iba a usar eran justamente lo que necesitaba. Una vez sacó todo lo que había ido a buscar allí, regresó al baña para comenzar con su… interrogatorio.

Haciendo uso de los numerosos ganchos ocultos en varios puntos estratégicos de la suite, encadenó a su captivo en la posición más incomoda y humillante que se le ocurrió, murmurando un hechizo por lo bajo para reforzar las cadenas hasta el punto en que ni siquiera un sangre pura pudiera romperlas (12).

Apretó los grilletes en las manos y los pies de Morelli con saña, asegurándose de que cualquier mínimo movimiento le causara la mayor cantidad de dolor posible. Zero no era una persona cruel por naturaleza, más bien todo lo contrario; pero en casos como este solía hacer una excepción y dejaba salir al monstruo que llevaba dentro. Al Nivel E que había conseguido domesticar tras beber la sangre de Ichiru y superar numerosos conflictos internos (13).

Fue mera casualidad lo que le ayudó a descubrir que, si daba rienda suelta a sus instintos más inhumanos de tanto en tanto, su lado vampírico se volvía más complaciente y fácil de controlar. Fue por ese motivo que, tras pasar un par de años en Alemania, pidió que le trasladaran a la división que se hacía cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados con las distintas mafias que existían alrededor del mundo (14).

Le costó más de lo que deseaba admitir acostumbrarse a la cara más cruel de la Asociación, pero tras cinco años en Italia (15) se había convertido en uno de los mejores y más peligrosos agentes entre los cazadores estacionados en Europa. Su nombre y la formidable reputación que le seguía se habían extendido tanto, que se había visto obligado a convertirse en un maestro del disfraz y de ahí su habilidad con el maquillaje (16). No sabía si estaba contento o no con el giro inesperado que había tomado su vida, pero si ese trabajo le mantenía cuerdo y evitaba que se convirtiera en una amenaza para otros y para sí mismo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Con su cautivo justo dónde y cómo lo quería, cogió el teléfono de la ducha y roció a Morelli con agua helada, despertándole debido al shock. El mafioso soltó un patético chillido que le recordó al de un cerdo llevado al matadero. Mientras dejaba que su presa asimilase la situación en la que se encontraba, cerró el agua y eligió el primer juguete que iba a usar: una fusta de montar a caballo. Perfecto. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el bastardo abriera la boca. ¿Qué saldrá primero de ese agujero sin fondo: amenazas o súplicas?

- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratarme así, maldita zorra!?- amenazas. Por lo visto, su lado más inhumano iba a salir a jugar esa noche- ¡en cuanto mis hombres vengan a buscarme, te arrepentirás de no haberme chupado la polla como la puta barata que er…

PLAFF

El sonido de la fusta conectando contra la barriga del mafioso resonó por todo el baño, dejando a su paso un ambiente cargado de tensión. Su movimiento había sido tan repentino, que Morelli a duras penas se enteró que había sido golpeado. Aun así la acción de Zero tuvo el efecto deseado: su presa había dejado de gritar.

- Parece que aun no ha entendido en qué clase de situación se encuentra, _signore_,- escupió el cazador de forma sarcástica- nadie va a venir a salvarle. Ahora mismo sus gorilas están durmiendo como troncos gracias a un par de diablillos rubios con cara de ángel.

La expresión de horror que se formó en el rostro de Morelli cuando por fin entendió que estaba a su merced le arrancó una sonrisa afilada y cruel. El miedo que emanaba de su presa estaba excitando su lado vampírico y no se molestó en tratar de reprimirlo, lo que haría las cosas más difíciles… para el mafioso. Después de todo, cuanto más se resistiera más brutal se volvería su "interrogatorio".

- Ahora que nos hemos quitado ese pequeño asunto del medio, te voy a dar dos opciones: puedes decirme de forma voluntaria el nombre del sangre pura que está financiando tu patética red de traficantes, o te niegas a hacerlo y me obligas a sacártelo de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra. ¿Cómo lo hacemos, sanguijuela?- en ese punto hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si Morelli era capaz de asimilar lo que había dicho y lo que había insinuado- ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

- ¡No sacaras nada de mí, perro de la Asociación!- escupió su presa, demostrando que no era tan idiota como aparentaba. Aunque la situación era algo irónica, teniendo en cuenta quién había sido acusado de ser un perro y quién se estaba comportando como uno dispuesto a proteger a su amo hasta la muerte- ¡mi señor te hará pedazos en cuanto se entere de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Aunque me mates no vas a conseguir detener…

De nuevo el restallido de la fusta le impidió seguir hablando, y está vez el golpe estuvo acompañado por el grito de dolor de su cautivo. Por lo visto, el hombre tenía el instinto de supervivencia de una piedra. Para dejar claro quien estaba al mando, Zero se había asegurado de usar más fuerza de la necesaria y había terminado partiéndole una de las cejas con ese último golpe a la cabeza.

- Por las malas, entonces- el joven dio rienda suelta a su sed de sangre, permitiendo que esta se reflejara en su aura, lo que causo que el italiano se atragantase debido a la presión y al miedo.

Zero podía ser muchas cosas, pero débil no era una de ellas, y con los años había roto todos los esquemas establecidos para aquellos que eran como él. Su tiempo en Italia le había enseñado a manipular su aura y su nivel de poder de forma tan precisa, que tanto aliados como enemigos sólo podían percibirle como él deseara ser percibido (17). De ahí que todos en ese lugar, a excepción de unos pocos, creyeran que era un humano normal y corriente. Esa habilidad le había sido increíblemente útil durante esa misión; ninguno de sus objetivos fue capaz de sentir a quién se enfrentaban, y terminaron cayendo en su trampa.

- Como veo que tu diminuto cerebro es incapaz de captar la situación, te lo explicaré de forma que hasta un imbécil como tú podrá entenderlo- viendo que Morelli iba a abrir la boca para replicar, el joven usó de nuevo la fusta. Esta vez le dio en la garganta, dejándole sin voz y sin aliento- te haré una única pregunta y si me dices lo que quiero oír, te dejaré libre. Si te niegas a responder, te haré daño. Por cada insulto, te arrancaré una uña; si me mientes, perderás dos, y si te quedas sin uñas antes de que consiga lo que quiero… puede que me plantee castrarte.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, su aura se volvía más oscura y violenta, causando que su cautivo palideciera del miedo. Zero no estaba bromeando y sus ojos violeta le dejaron claro que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerle hablar; pero Morelli se negaba a hacerlo, pues estaba convencido de que su creador vendría en su ayuda en cuanto sintiera que estaba en problemas. Su señor le había prometido su protección a cambio de proveerle todos los humanos que deseaba, y había sellado esa promesa con su sangre, lo que la hacía irrompible. Pronto ese cazador insolente iba a arrepentirse de haberse metido en su camino.

- ¿Quién es el pura sangre al que sirves?

- ¡Vete al infierno, puta!- gritó el vampiro italiano- ¡cuando salga de aquí voy a romperte el culo! ¡Me correré tantas veces dentro de ti, que terminarás suplicando por más como la zorra que eres, y cuando me haya cansado de follarte, disfrutaré viendo como mis hombres te violan una y otra vez antes de arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos!

- Respuesta incorrecta- respondió el joven de forma indiferente, como si no acabasen de amenazarle con ser violado hasta la muerte- van a ser dos uñas por los insultos y otras cuatro por las amenazas.

Dejando la fusta de lado, Zero cogió unas tenazas de entre el pequeño montón de "juguetes" había seleccionado previamente y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, justo delante de la mano derecha de Morelli. Su prisionero trató de apartarla, pero sus movimientos desesperados únicamente consiguieron hacer sonreír al cazador de forma salvaje, pues este estaba al tanto del daño que el italiano se estaba auto infligiendo con sus inútiles intentos de huida.

Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, Zero cogió la mano de Morelli y la movió de derecha a izquierda, como si tratara de decidir por qué dedo empezar, a la vez que se deleitaba con los gruñidos de dolor de su presa. Tras unos minutos, el joven pareció decantarse por el dedo meñique. Tomó el dedo entre los suyos de forma engañosamente delicada, y se giró un poco para poder mirar a su prisionero directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta antes de empezar?- preguntó el cazador con tono juguetón- yo digo que cantarás antes de que llegue a la sexta uña. Si me equivoco, tu ganas, pero si acierto… mejor dejo que te imagines lo que haré si llegas hasta ahí- y sin decir más le arrancó la uña con las tenazas.

- ¡GYAAAAAH!

El grito de dolor del italiano fue música para sus oídos y, combinado con la sangre que había brotado de la herida, despertó por completo sus instintos más oscuros y retorcidos. Llegados a ese punto, pocas cosas podían detener sus acciones y ninguna de las personas con la habilidad suficiente para detenerle estaba cerca, así que su lado vampírico iba a disfrutar de lo lindo torturando a Morelli.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, que nadie va a oírte. Las ventajas de estar en una suite insonorizada no tienen precio, ¿no estás de acuerdo?- mientras hablaba procedió a arrancarle la siguiente uña, a lo que le siguió otro grito desgarrador- Shhh, no seas tan quejica. Algunos de tus esbirros no empezaron a gritar hasta que no me puse a romperles los huesos; incluso hubo uno que no abrió la boca hasta que no le arranqué los ojos, el pobre estaba irreconocible para cuando terminé con él (18). ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o seguirás resistiéndote?- el silencio fue su única respuesta- como tú quieras, pero con eso ya son siete las que vas a perder.

Zero le arrancó dos uñas más en rápida sucesión, no dejándole casi tiempo a reaccionar al dolor; mas cuando su cuerpo lo registró, nuevos gritos llenaron el lujoso cuarto de baño. Cuando se calmó un poco, Morelli trató de vislumbrar a su captor a través de las lágrimas que había sido incapaz de reprimir y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, a la vez que le oprimió el corazón debido al terror.

El cazador tenía las manos y algunas partes del yukata completamente manchadas de sangre, lo que le daba un toque macabro a su apariencia casi angelical; pero fue la combinación de su sonrisa cruel y llena de dientes afilados con esos brillantes ojos escarlata, que ardían como las llamas del infierno, lo que finalmente le hizo entender que no saldría de esa con vida. Ante sus ojos se alzaba el mismísimo demonio, pues ni siquiera su creador había conseguido aterrorizarle hasta el punto de desear la muerte con tal de escapar de sus garras.

- Aww, no me digas que tienes miedo de mi- se burló Zero- tranquilo, que no muerdo… mucho. Ya llevamos cuatro y aun faltan tres, ¿estás empezando a tener ganas de hablar?

- ¿Qué clase… de monstruo… eres?- pregunto Morelli de forma trabajosa, pues el miedo y las costillas rotas casi no le dejaban respirar.

Su pregunta le arrancó una carcajada al peliplata. El sonido de su risa fue algo hermoso y sorprendente, pues no se esperaba una cosa así de su torturador. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera quedado embelesado al oírle reír, mas en ese momento lo único que pudo sentir fue pánico inundando todo su ser.

- ¿Te atreves a llamarme monstruo a mi? ¡Tú te ganas la vida arruinando las de otras personas! ¿¡A cuantos chicos y chicas inocentes has arrancado de sus hogares, antes de violarles y venderles como meros juguetes!? ¿¡Cuántas veces te han suplicado que te apiades de ellos y te has reído en sus caras antes de forzarles a prostituirse!?- la furia del cazador era palpable tanto en sus palabras como en su aura- al menos yo no torturo o mato por diversión. Si lo hago, es porque esa es la única forma de proteger a la gente inocente de bestias como tú _"y como yo"_. Se me ha acabado la paciencia. Esta es tu última oportunidad, dime lo que quiero saber o lo próximo que haré será volarte de un tiro esa excusa de canicas que tienes por testículos. Tú eliges: ¿tu amo o tus pelotas?

Morelli se quedó callado sin saber que hacer; todos sus instintos le gritaban que obedeciera al depredador (19) que estaba a punto de castrarle, pero su propia naturaleza le impedía traicionar a su creador. Aunque todo eso dejó de tener importancia en cuanto el joven sacó la reluciente pistola que tenía escondida entre los pliegues de su ropa, le quitó el seguro al arma y apuntó directamente a su entrepierna.

- ¡Palladini! ¡Mi amo es Cesare Palladini!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡el hombre al que buscas es el tercer hijo del actual patriarca del clan!

- Mmmm, veo que tus pelotas son más importantes que tu amo. Es una pena, tenía ganas de jugar un poco más contigo (20)- Zero apartó a _Bloody Rose _de la entrepierna del mafioso, pero no la guardó. Para horror de Morelli, esta vez el joven apuntó a la cabeza de su cautivo.

- ¡Prometiste dejarme libre si te respondía!- le gritó el italiano, siendo presa del pánico.

- Y lo voy a cumplir; pero en ningún momento dije que saldrías de este lugar con vida. _Addio, signore_- y disparó dos veces. Una bala dio de pleno en la frente del italiano y la otra le perforó el corazón. En pocos segundos de Morelli sólo quedaba un montón de ceniza.

Zero levantó su mano libre hasta su oreja y encendió de nuevo el audífono.

- Está hecho- murmuró nada más oír la respiración de Francesco al otro lado de la línea- ¿puedes avisar al equipo de limpieza de la Asociación? Ellos se encargarán del par de gorilas y de que no haya nada que pueda involucrar a _Il Palazzo_ con la muerte de Morelli.

- Por supuesto, Silver,- respondió el mayor- pero antes dime una cosa, ¿le has hecho sufrir?

- Hasta el último segundo- contestó sin dar detalles.

- Bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de cambiar el tema- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a quitarme toda la mugre de encima y a asegurarme de que nuestro cliente de última hora no nos de problemas mañana.

- Ten cuidado con él, Silver. Si realmente es quien dice ser, será mejor que andes con pies de plomo. Toda precaución es poca cuando uno trata con Reborn.

- ¿Reborn, eh? No me extraña que se lo tuviera tan creído- murmuró con un deje divertido- quédate tranquilo, cuando termine con él deseará no haberse metido en mi camino (21).

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ok, aquí está el segundo. Espero que no os haya revuelto mucho las tripas, ya que es mi primera escena de tortura y creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no? Normalmente os digo que podéis saltaros sin problemas mis notas si no tenéis ganas de leerlas, pero en este caso os recomiendo que las leáis todas (incluso las que parecen una tontería) porque son muy importantes para este fic y mi otro VK/KHR crossover.

1.- No pretendo insultar a nadie, pero tenéis que entender que Zero está de mal humor y mi historia va a reflejarlo. Me disculpo si he ofendido a alguien.

2.- Creo que olvidé decirlo en el capitulo anterior, pero en esta historia Zero fue quien abandonó la Academia tras el lio con Rido. Cómo y por qué terminó en Europa es algo que sólo descubriréis si seguís _Il Guardiano della Luna_.

3.- Creo que el nombre lo deja claro, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda de lo que es esto, buscadlo en google. Ya os digo que lo considero barbárico, aunque resulta muy útil como amenaza ¬_¬.

4.- Acordaros de la suite, que es importante.

5.- Es el nombre de un restaurante en Palermo. Ni idea de si la comida es buena o no, pero los comentarios en la web parecían favorables.

6.- El link está en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa verlo.

7.- ¡Me incluyo en el lote! La idea de ver a Zero vestido de mujer me encanta *¬*

8.- De nuevo me disculpo por el mal humor de nuestro cazador preferido ¬_¬U

9.- Se que el color de su pelo y sus ojos también son rasgos muy característicos, pero hoy en día es muy fácil de conseguir con la ayuda de una peluca o un buen peluquero y un par de lentillas de colores. Cosplay, ahí lo digo todo XD

10.- Cruel, pero muy cierto.

11.- Repito: cruel, pero muy cierto; y esto es más canon que cosa mía, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

12.- Supongo que algo así tiene que existir en el mundo de VK, porque si no los vampiros se escaparían sin problemas tras ser capturados por los cazadores… y sí, Yuki está incluida entre esos vampiros ¬_¬

13.- Soy fan de los vampiros tradicionales, aunque los del universo de VK no lo sean del todo, así que espero que entendáis que cuando digo que Zero (y cualquier otro vampiro que aparezca en mis fics) tiene un lado siniestro y peligroso, es que tiene un lado _siniestro _y _peligroso_. No Edward Cullen por aquí (si soy sincera, durante _Amanecer _yo animaba a los Volturi ¬_¬).

14.- Ok, esto va a ser un poco largo de explicar. Tal como yo veo las cosas, es improbable que en el universo de VK sólo haya vampiros en Japón, así que es lógico pensar que si hay vampiros alrededor del mundo, también habrá cazadores por todas partes; así que no es difícil de imaginar que, para evitar que la existencia de los vampiros sea descubierta, la Asociación esté metida en todos los estratos de nuestra sociedad, lo que incluye las diferentes mafias que existen. En mi fic, la Asociación está estructurada más o menos como lo estaría una empresa (corregidme si me equivoco, que no estoy estudiando empresariales):

Presidente = líder indiscutido entre los cazadores, o el rey, si así resulta más fácil de entender. Como el Metal Madre está en Japón, la sede central de los cazadores también está allí. Es el encargado de dirigir todo el cotarro y mantener el Metal Madre a salvo.

Directores ejecutivos = o CEOs, son lo encargados de la ramas de la Asociación que existen alrededor del mundo. Pueden ser considerados como los ministros o miembros de la corte. Su trabajo es mantener a raya a los vampiros de sus respectivos países.

Jefes de departamento = los encargados de los diferentes departamentos/divisiones que existen dentro de la asociación; cada división está dedicada a una parte de la sociedad en que vivimos (política, espectáculo, policía, mafia, etc.). Vendrían a ser los generales del ejército. Las divisiones son las mismas en todas las ramas de la Asociación para que sea posible colaborar entre ellas, no importa el país de origen. Aquí Zero pertenece a la división que trata con la mafia, y aunque en este fic él está destinado a la mafia italiana (por razones obvias), si en un caso en concreto la mafia de otro país estuviera involucrada, por ejemplo la rusa, Zero tendría que colaborar con los cazadores a cargo de mafia rusa (espero haber dejado esto más o menos claro).

Cazadores = el resto XD. Aunque dentro de esta categoría existen diferentes rangos, como entre los soldados de cualquier ejército. Son los que se encargan de las misiones de campo, del espionaje, instruir a nuevos cazadores… entre otras cosas.

15.- Aunque sigue aparentando 17/18 años, aquí Zero tiene 25. Reborn tiene 27, por si a alguien le interesa.

16.- Aquí Zero es un especialista en espionaje, infiltración, interrogación y tortura. ¿Por qué? Porque me apetecía XD

17.- Me he leído varios libros (la mayoría de Anne Rice, que son los que me engancharon a las historias de vampiros) en que los vampiros se vuelven más poderosos con el tiempo, y creo que esto se aplica a los vampiros de VK. En canon, Yuki y Zero son el vivo ejemplo de que cuando más tiempo ha pasado desde su transformación, más fuertes se han vuelto (obviamente beber sangre ayuda a adelantar el proceso). Así que no os sorprenda mucho que Zero haya desarrollado un par de habilidades nuevas, aunque esas no las veréis en este fic sino en el otro.

18.- ¡No me matéis! ¡Que el que avisa no es traidor y al principio del capítulo ya había avisado de que habría tortura!

19.- He aquí la razón por la que Hibari le llama así en mi otro fic XD

20.- Iba a alargar la sesión de tortura, pero al final decidí no hacerlo.

21.- Este comentario le va a salir muy caro XP

Después de este testamento, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que entre esta semana y la que viene subiré el siguiente capítulo de _Colmillos y garras _, que ya casi está terminado; y la mala es que el mes que viene empiezo los exámenes, así que no voy a subir nada más hasta mediados de junio, como muy pronto. Lo siento, pero mis estudios son lo primero.

Espero que lo paséis bien durante la semana de pascua (o lo que sea que celebréis XD).

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


End file.
